Love in Equestria
by Autistic Writer
Summary: A series of One-Shots consisting of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Pairings. A hundred chapter fic on various scenarios depicting pairings of all kinds. Rated T for Violence, Sexual themed, and arguments.
1. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Glare

Love in Equestria

**Welcome my bronies and Pegasisters. Since I have done a one shot before. I felt I might do what other writers do. Make a series of one shots, yet my own spin on it is to do it with pairings of MLP:FIM. I know not original but I am doing it. I decided to make these series of one shots one hundred chapters. So, I will include most pairings of MLP.**

**I will tell you how I will pick the shipping pairings for the next chapter. Also, I hope you enjoy and are inspired by my one shots.**

**So, the first pairing I will write about is Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Glare. For those who are unknown to Sunset Glare. Sunset Glare is Sunset Shimmer gender swap. This won't be the last gender swap I will pick. I felt that in the second MLP movie, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight shared a magical connection. Maybe I will do those two later on…. Anywho. I like this pairing as much as I like Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer.**

**Let the chapter begin then.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I don't own the rights to Sunset Glare._

Pairing 1: Twilight Sparkle X Sunset Glare

Christmas time was happening in Canterlot High, yet the six friends plus Sunset Glare were at Pinkie's house celebrating the holidays. Rarity was handing out presents. Twilight was making sure each present was to the right person. Pinkie tried to keep herself from opening the gifts. Applejack was putting down the hot cocoa for everyone to drink. Fluttershy tried to keep herself awake. Rainbow Dash waited impatiencely seeing piles of presents were stacking around her. The only one that wasn't accounted for was Sunset Glare, who was keeping himself away from his friends.

"Oh come on, can't we open our gifts now" Rainbow Dash growled

"Honestly Rainbow Dash you can wait a few minutes" Rarity said handing a large box to Pinkie Pie

"Hey where's Sunset Glare" Twilight said before she spotted him spying on the others "I will be right back"

Twilight went over the kitchen seeing that Sunset Glare was about to head upstairs

"Stop right there" She shouted

Sunset Glare stopped when he heard Twilight's voice. He turned around seeing the girl looking at him. "You know you are invited as well. There is no need to spy on us"

"I know Twilight it's just" Sunset Glare said before he looked at her Pajamas.

"If this is about last night then I am sorry I didn't mean to…." Twilight said with a blush

"No no it wasn't…."Sunset Glare shouted

XxxX

Last night had been a long night for everyone. Pinkie Pie was asleep on her bed. Her friends were sleeping in sleeping bags around the bed. Sunset Glare slept on the couch. He knew he wouldn't fit Pinkie's room. Plus, there was a chance that any one of the girls could cuddle with Sunset Glare. The young man tossed and turned in the bed. He wasn't sure what was bugging him.

"Okay I am up" He growled. He looked around seeing it was dark in the house.

The red and yellow haired man grabbed a flashlight as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened and closed the door. He looked at the shower and sighed. It had been a while since he showered and knew that if he took one he would be up for hours. Sunset Glare had to get rid of the smell he had from the recent trip to Fluttershy's cottage.

He had to hurry up because he wasn't sure how long it would be before one of the girls would be knocking on the bathroom door. He quickly took off his PJs and jumped into the shower turning on the water. It got cold at first, but Sunset Glare smiled when the warm water kicked in.

There was an advantage of showering at night time. He wouldn't have to hear the chaos that would erupt in the morning. Sunset Glare walked in the shower. He smiled feeling relaxed and knew nothing would kill this moment.

However, what the male didn't know was one of the girls that slept in Pinkie's room was awake. Twilight had another nightmare again. She kept having nightmares of another threat to Equestria while she was exploring the captivating world of the mirror. Twilight Sparkle woke up in her Pjs as she needed to use the toilet. She felt awkward of using the rest room since it looked so much different in Equestria.

Twilight saw that the door wasn't locked and opened the door. Twilight's face blushed seeing a pile of clothes that was on the floor. She lifted her head up hearing the shower was on. Twilight's face blushes seeing the outline of a male. Sunset Glare was showering in the bathroom. Twilight attempted to turn back but realized her urge to use the rest room outweighed the embarrassment. If she turned back now, an 'accident' might occur.

_Curse this body_ Twilight scowled herself. She had no other choice.

Sunset Glare was enjoying the water and even sang in the shower.

"Oh why do I feel this way? I really don't know why. I don't know how I could feel. so, sing me a song and let me hold you close to me" Sunset Glare sang

Twilight blushes hearing his wonderful singing voice. She never noticed how attractive he was. Shaking her head, Twilight had to act fast in order to avoid embarrassment.

Sunset Glare suddenly stopped his singing hearing a different sound other than the shower. At first, he thought he was imagining things. Yet, this distinct voice made a small squeal and Sunset Glare knew he had to investigate.

The male pulled the curtains and saw that the bathroom door was opened. He blushed as he slowly turned his head. To his glance, he saw Twilight Sparkle was on the toilet. Her PJ bottoms and underwear was down to her feet. She was in an awkward position as Twilight stared back at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The two scream before realizing they woke everyone else up.

XxxX

"Let's just forget it ever happened okay Twilight" Sunset Glare said feeling disgusted from what happened last night.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Like Rarity said, it's okay to feel embarrassed after we saw you..." Twilight said as she tried hard not to think of how that moment ended.

"Twilight, pleases just don't say anything" Sunset Glare blushed more.

"Um, okay" Twilight looked away

The two stood there for a while until Sunset Glare remembered that Flash had asked Twilight out. That guy had the nerve to ask out Twilight when he had a crush on her.

"By the way, have you answer Flash's request yet" Sunset Glare crossed his arms

"What do you mean" Twilight turned her head to the side.

"About him and you being together?" Sunset Glare turned his head not to show he was clearly jealous.

"Oh, I have. Don't worry about it. I just told him I wasn't interested in him. Now, come on…the others have probably opened presents" Twilight quickly grabbed Sunset Glare's hand.

XxxX

Rarity hugged the latest coat that was in style this season. Fluttershy got a new cage that was destroyed. Pinkie Pie got a box of balloons that flooded the ceiling. Applejack got new boots. Rainbow Dash got a brand new guitar to replace the one that got destroyed during the last band practice. Twilight opened up her gift seeing it was a golden necklace. They each hugged Sunset Glare, who was the one that gave them their gifts.

"You're welcome" Sunset Glare said as he saw that he had six gifts from his friends.

He had gotten a new guitar case, a comb; some dice for his game, some brand new shoes, and a jacket that reminded him of the old him. The last gift he opened was from Twilight. He took out the large sweater that he had seen. He could tell it was hand made as Twilight hid her hands out of sight from him. He took off his jacket to put on the sweater. He saw it was from Twilight seeing a large mistletoe was in the middle of the red sweater. He gazed up seeing Twilight was feeling nervous.

"Thanks Twilight, I love it" He gave the hug to the girl who was swirling a small bit of her hair.

The others had gone to enjoy their gift in various rooms. Twilight merely stood there looking at Sunset Glare putting away the trash. Sunset Glare glad he was getting some redemption for all that he has done. In all of his years of being in the world, Sunset Glare felt relaxed and happy in his new home. He felt things were turning right for him.

The last item he was about to toss out was the box containing the sweater. He lifted up the box and turned it over. He noticed then that a letter was contained in the box. Twilight feared for what she had to say to him in that letter. She ran off crying in fear. Sunset Glare looked up seeing Twilight was sad

"Twilight" Sunset Glare said with a confused look as if he had said something awful without realizing it.

Spike, who was just relaxing, had seen Twilight was crying. He raced up the stairs and ran with her to the Attic. The others heard Twilight's crying and stood near the Attic entrance. Sunset Glare was the last person to where the others gathered.

"Sunset what happened" Applejack asked him.

"I don't' know, I was about to throw away the box that contained my sweater and this letter appeared inside it. Twilight ran off and I guess I see where she is" Sunset Glare held the letter in his hand. It didn't stay in his hand as Rarity had taken the letter from him. She read the letter and stared at Sunset Glare.

"What" He said unknown to Rarity's stare

"I think you should read it" Rarity handed him the letter

_ Dear Sunset Glare, _

_ I think this has been the best Christmas I have ever been apart of. _ _I still find it similar to Hearth's Warming Eve. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for two things. One I am sorry I saw you without your clothes. It was very rude of me and I should have waited until you came out of there. _

_ The second reason I am sorry for is not telling you my real feelings. You see, the last time I saw you I got very overwhelmed at the dance we had. I had such a great time and I heard you humming something. I am not sure what I was feeling then, but now I understand that I am in love with you. _

_ There I said it. I am in love with you. I really like you a lot. However, since I am a Princess in Equestria, I am not sure how our relationship would work or what feelings you would have for me. So, I just wanted to tell you of my feelings before I left. I am incredibly horrible with my timing. I know I am supposed to leave today, but I couldn't go without sharing with you how I feel about you. I didn't want to leave my feelings unresolved. _

_ I love you Sunset Glare and I hope you feel the same way. _

_Twilight Sparkle_

The five heard what the letter contained and were all shocked. Rarity looked at Sunset Glare, who then pulled the string that opened the door to the Attic. He knew what he had to do. He had to confront Twilight about this matter. He had no other option.

He climbed up the ladder hoping Twilight would hear him out.

XxxX

Twilight stood there crying in her knees. Spike looked really sad seeing her like this.

"I am a despicable person Spike. I didn't have the stomach to face him. What will he think of me now? He probably thinks I am a desperate princess" Twilight said

"Come on Twilight, you aren't _that_ desperate" A voice called out seeing it was Sunset Glare who was crawling near her.

"Twilight doesn't want to see anyone right now" Spike said standing in front of Sunset Glare.

"Look, I want to take to her. here's a bone" Sunset Glare said handing a bone with a bow on it.

"I may not like you, but you give me the greatest gifts" Spike said taking the bone away and races toward the stairs.

Twilight and Sunset were alone in the Attic. Sunset sat down as he looked at Twilight. She looked away at him. She wasn't sure what to say or do at this point.

"I know how you feel about me. I guess I was taken by surprise by that" Sunset Glare chuckled. He then looked at how sad Twilight was.

"Look Twilight, I guess we should talk about the letter" Sunset Glare added

"I am not sure, I guess it was just a fool's wish for me to think that you actually" Twilight spoke.

Sunset Glare had taken off the sweater and held it up high between them and made a bold move. He was kissing the Princess of Friendship on her lips. Twilight wasn't sure what to make of the action. She wanted to push him off for being so bold, yet the kiss melt her away. She held him back and looks into his eyes seeing that he was kissing her in such a way.

The two locked lips for thirty seconds before moving back from one another. Sunset Glare smiled as he looked at her.

"I love you too Twilight Sparkle" Sunset Glare smiled with a wink

"So, what exactly happens now" Twilight said softly as she stared into the eyes of her crush.

"Well, I think this means we are dating now" Sunset Glare made a goofy smile.

"This won't exactly be easy since we will be long distance from one another" Twilight said with a sign. "Plus I have princess duties and all the chaos that in my life"

"I understand" Sunset Glare smiled as he lifted her up in his arms. "Both our lives are chaotic, it just takes some time to get to use to it. Maybe I can come with you to announce what we are now"

Twilight blushes then she smiles "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XxxX

**Awwwwwwww, that was so cute. I mean I really liked how this chapter turned out. I know it got a bit racy during the bathroom scene, but heck I can take what I can get.**

**I know people won't support this pairing too much, but I like it. I would still wonder how Equestrian bathrooms look. Plus, I am sure Twilight would be embarrassed as Sunset Glare in that bathroom seeing. Seeing a girl without pants, skirt or and underwear would be embarrassing and Twilight probably got a good look at Sunset Glare's body, but probably less than what she wanted to see.**

**So, how i am doing this is i am taking almost every pairing of MLP and i am doing one shots of them. I don't know all the pairings of MLP, but i hope i can at least have some help from my fans. So, pleases help me out with this story. I will thank all of you that suggest what couples should i pair in this series of one shots.**

**Anyways, tell me your thoughts on this and let's reveal who the next pairing for the next chapter is.**

**SUNSET SHIMMER AND DUSK SHINE.**

**Ah, that will be a fun chapter to explore. So a late happy holidays my Bronies and Pegasisters and until next time, See you all later.**


	2. Sunset Shimmer and Dusk Shine

**Hey Guys, I know this is two chapters in one day. I hope you like this chapter just as might. We got a little male sunset shimmer and female Twilight in the last chapter. Let's change things up.**

**Male Twilight and female Sunset Shimmer. Yaaaaaaaaaa, let's see how much you guys like it more.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I also don't own the rights to Dusk Shine. _

Pairing 2: Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer

It was the early morning. The ray of sunlight hit the eyes of the female that was sleeping on the bed. The girl yawned and smiled. This girl was Sunset Shimmer, the girl with a hair of fire. She lifted her upper body off the bed as she stretched her arms out. She saw that she had made a pajama changed when she was tackled in the show by her boyfriend Dusk Shine.

She had put her old PJs in the wash; she had worn an embarrassing nightgown that showed a sexy side to her. The gown was see-through showing her undergarments as well. She was afraid Dusk Shine would have collapsed from seeing his girlfriend in this way. She would have joked with him by doing a seductive pose in the attire, but didn't want to overdo it. Besides, she flirts with him enough already.

She had to get changed before her boyfriend woke up. She snuck out the door and changed into Dusk Shine's shirt. It was large enough for her to fit into and was able to cover most of her body. She had taken one of his buttoned shirts and smiled.

This made her race back into the room and jump on the body of Dusk Shine.

"Ow, Sunset" Dusk Shine looked at his girlfriend.

"Sorry, I wanted to let my boyfriend know that it's Christmas and I feel like unwrapping my gifts now" Sunset kissed the lips of her boyfriend.

"in a few minutes" Dusk Shine as he was mumbling in his sleep

"No, I want my gifts now" Sunset said bouncing on him.

This made Dusk Shine wake up since he felt she would be doing it forever. "Okay, Okay just get off me pleases"

"Fine, party pooper" Sunset stuck out her tongue as she walked downstairs.

XxxX

Sunset Shimmer was the first to come down and inspect the gifts that were under the tree. Sunset Shimmer then noticed the dog that was right near the tree. She smiled seeing it was snuggling a bone.

"Morning Barbara, Merry Christmas" Sunset Shimmer smiled petting the purple dog.

"Ughhhh, Five more minutes Sunset" Barbara moaned as she turned to the other side.

Sunset Shimmer quickly sorted out the pile of presents that arrived last night. It was then that she tackled on the gifts ripping only one of them.

"You just couldn't wait for me could you" Dusk Shine said walking down stairs with his Pajamas still on.

"Well, it's not my fault that you spend your nights studying" Sunset Shimmer smirked "You lazy bum"

"At least I study" Dusk Shine smirked as he sat down to unwrap his gifts.

"Don't make fun of me" Sunset smirked "Besides you love spending time with me"

The two started to rip the gifts they had gotten from their friends. They noticed they had a lot of gifts from their friends. Even Dusk Shine felt like he was in the Christmas Mood. He took down notes just in case if Prince Solaris wanted to learn all about this 'Christmas' time.

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she looked at her boyfriend opening his presents. She blushed when she realized she unwrapped all of her gifts. From a paper fan to a guitar, Sunset Shimmer was worried about the size of the presents overtaking her.

"Well, I guess this has been a wonderful Christmas" Dusk Shine smiled as he sat down next to his girlfriend. He felt really proud to spend the Christmas time with his girlfriend.

"Yea I know, and I loved spending Christmas with my boyfriend" Sunset Shimmer jumped into his lap and kissed his lips.

Dusk Shine was collecting the wrapping paper to toss out and Sunset Shimmer was collecting the gifts to put away. Suddenly, as if a light escaped into the house, Sunset Shimmer spotted one small gift. She noticed Dusk Shine was not to be seen, so she decided to see what this gift was from.

Sunset Shimmer saw that it was addressed to her. She noticed that Dusk Shine had crossed off his name. That man probably was too embarrassed to give it to her. She carefully unwraps the strange small box that was concealed in it. She noticed that the small box wasn't as small as she though. In fact, the box was a lot small than her palm. She lifted the box with her pointer finger to see what it contained. The contents of the box widened Sunset's eyes.

XxxX

"Hi Sunset, what do you want on your..." Dusk Shine asked as he brought two coffee mugs full of hot cocoa.

He was shocked seeing what Sunset Shimmer was doing. She was admiring a gift from him. The gift she was never suppose to open. He saw a ring on her ring finger. Dusk Shine was having a mental break down in his mind while he saw his girlfriend was humming. The body of the librarian was shaking to his core. He wasn't sure what to do. This moment reminded him of the time he saw Sunset coming out of the shower. Sunset noticed her boyfriend staring at her.

"Oh my goodness Dusk are you okay" Sunset ran up to her boyfriend, who only took a few steps back.

It was as if he saw a monster. Sunset was very puzzled. She looked down seeing the ring and then back up to Dusk Shine, who was staring at her as if she did something wrong.

"Dusk Shine tell me about this gift?" Sunset showed him the ring on her finger

"You were never suppose to open that gift. I thought i put it away" Dusk Shine shivered before he ran outside in the cold

"Dusk Shine wait" Sunset tried to stop him, but it was too cold for her to continue.

Sunset looked at the ring wondering why did Dusk Shine leave like that? What was going on?

XxxX

"And that is why i called you guys here" Sunset Shimmer said. She called Applejack to summon Dusk Shine's friends: Bubble Berry, Butterscotch, Elusive, and Rainbow Blitz.

"So, the baby ran off because of that" Rainbow Blitz laughed as he pointed at the ring, which was on the table in the middle of them.

Applejack glared at Rainbow Blitz to show some compassion to the situation. Butterscotch looked at Sunset Shimmer "Oh dear, we have to find him before he freezes to death"

"Yea, before we do, Want to explain to me about this?" Sunset glared looking at Dusk Shine's friends. She poked at the ring and looked at them.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elusive asked

"Dusk Shine didn't want me finding this ring. Something tell me he either went to one or all of you about this?" Sunset looked at all of them like a detective. She wondered who was going to tell her first.

Everyone kept their silence about it. They gave Sunset either a 'nope' 'nada' 'i don't know anything' or 'i don't know answers'

Sunset was livid as she stared at Applejack. She knew he was honest and wouldn't lie to her at all. She kept leaning forward looking at Applejack using her face to make him talk. However, she didn't need him to talk as words were coming out of a party planner's mouth.

"OH, maybe that's the same ring Dusk Shine was going on about when he asked us if it was a good idea to marry Sunset Shimmer" Bubble Berry cheered

The happy-go-lucky pink haired male lowered his head when he received glares from Rainbow Blitz and Applejack. Sunset Shimmer was staring at Bubble Berry in complete shock. "What did you just say?"

Bubble Berry looked to everyone and sighed "Dusk Shine had been working hard doing work at Sugar Cube Corner, so he could raise enough money for that ring. He had to tell you it was volunteer work or else you would have thought he was cheating on you. He got the ring and asked us what we thought of the situation. We sort of and kind of made him think that you wouldn't...want to marry him"

Sunset was trying to process was Bubble Berry told her

"Dusk Shine...Wanted to marry me?" Sunset grabbed the seat as she was in complete shock and awe at the recent development. In all of their months of being together, Sunset would have never suspected Dusk Shine of making that move. She stood there for a few minutes. Butterscotch was really getting worried about Dusk Shine being out in the cold. The neatly trimmed pink haired male stood up and walked to Sunset Shimmer.

Suddenly, the fire haired woman ran to grab her jacket and rushed outside. She needed to find him and tell him how she felt. How the answer would impacted their friendship.

XxxX

Dusk Shine was freezing in the snow. He felt like an idiot for rushing outside without explaining to his girlfriend of that ring. He was hopelessly in love with Sunset Shimmer. He was of a different world, yet he clinged onto the girl that was from an entirely different universe. He cursed the feelings that he was developing for the fiery haired teen. Going out with her was bad enough. He loved her so much that he wanted to drop everything he had and marry Sunset Shimmer right, then and there. Dusk Shine felt he had ruined any chance of romance with Sunset.

"Dusk Shine" a voice called out

Dusk Shine turned his head seeing that Sunset was running after him. He was shocked that she had found him.

No, she must not know of my true feelings" Dusk Shine said while he was running from her.

"Wait, come back" Sunset screamed

Sunset was running all throughout the town trying to caught up to her boyfriend. She didn't understand why he was so scared. She might have been new to being in an actual romantic relationship with someone, but she wasn't going to let him escape her. Dusk Shine was afraid of not only her catching him, but scared of her answer.

Dusk Shine looked around seeing that his running led back to the house. He locked the doors and barred the windows. He made sure that Sunset wasn't around. He felt relieved that his secret was safe with him. He turned around and his mouth dropped seeing Sunset was right behind him. He quickly turned, but he was too late. Sunset pinned him to the door.

"Will you...Stop Running...Away from me" Sunset said trying to catch her breath.

"No, pleases don't hurt me" Dusk Shine was shielding his face

"I am not going to hurt you. I just want to talk" Sunset said looking at him

"You want to talk?" Dusk Shine asked

"Yes, i want to talk about this" Sunset said putting the ring in front of him.

XxxX

The two sat down at the table and both looked at the ring. Sunset looked into the eyes of her boyfriend. She texts everyone that she found Dusk Shine and he was back with her. The two had changed clothes and were wearing their normal attire. Sunset looks at him and felt really hurt for Dusk Shine's actions.

"I know i was stupid for running away from you, but you have to understand. i am not one for taking rejection well. I was very afraid that you were going to tell me that you didn't want to marry me. I love you more than life itself Sunset Shimmer. i care about a lot of things in my life. You are one of them and i wanted to spend the rest of my life tending to your every need. That is one of many reasons i made all that money trying to earn this ring and the courage to ask you The Question" Dusk Shine said with a calm heart and mind.

Sunset took his words and smiled as she was glad that this misunderstanding was being cleared up.

"Dusk Shine, i love you as well. I know being in this realm made things difficult for me. i had to adapt to a lot of things. One of the things i love in this realm is you. We may have our differences, but we work out our problems best together. My answer may change our relationship, but i hope that we can still be friends after what i have to say"

Dusk Shine knew the answer to her question "I know, i know that our moment of being boyfriend and girlfriend are over. I am sorry i rushed..."

Sunset Shimmer shut his mouth by putting her finger on his lip. "Which is why i want to marry you Dusk Shine"

Dusk Shine eye's widen "What"

"Sunset Shimmer Shine, kind of has a ring to it ironically" Sunset giggled as she put the ring on.

"Wait, are you saying..." Dusk Shine stood up looking at Sunset Shimmer, who followed his lead on getting up.

"Yes, I will marry you. YES YES YES" She cheered before she rushes up to him and jumped in his arms. Dusk Shin wasn't prepared for her and barely catches her. He took to the ground along with her, but broke her fall. Sunset turns her body to where their faces touched. Sunset kissed Dusk Shine like there was no tomorrow.

After the kiss, she lifted him up and giggled "Well, i am now your blushing new fiancee"

"Yea, i know. We should at least celebrate this event. I know Bubble Berry will go crazy and try to throw a big engagement party" Dusk Shine smirked

"Well, i have my own idea of how _we _can celebrate this occasion" Sunset winked as she looked at her fiance.

"How so?" Dusk Shine feeling bewildered by Sunset's words

"Well, how about we head back to my room and you can unwrap one last gift" Sunset winked at her fiance

"What do you mean? I opened all my gifts" said the librarian

Sunset smirked as she shook his head. He apparently didn't understand her joke. "Well, i think we can have one more Christmas gift. Trust me, you are going to 'enjoy' it"

Sunset smirked flirtatiously as she softly pulled on the tie of her fiance. She was bring him upstairs into her bedroom, where they would be preoccupied with each other for a few hours.

Barbara saw the two going into the room. She did her best to cover her ears with her paws "Ughhhh not again. Can't those love birds give it a rest?"

XxxX

**Well that's the end of this one shot. What did you think? **

**I think things got pretty saucy at the end. Just like i had planned it to be. **

**I really enjoy this couple as much as i do with Twilight and Sunset Glare. Don't worry about the sauciness of the pairings. I will try to tone it done, but it's Rated T for a reason. **

**So, I will be out for a while, but hopefully i will be back next month for some more of this for you guys. So, i am still thinking of my next pairing i want to do for the next chapters. What do you guys think? What pairings would you guys like to see in the next chapter. **

**I can do in the Equestria girls universe, in the main pony universe, i can even do OC characters with Canon characters. Give me a pairing and i will come up with the story. **

**So, happy new years just in case i don't see you guys. Until then, see you all later.**


	3. Fluttershy and Discord

**Well, i am glad this story is getting some reviews, but don't worry i hope to draw in more fans soon. How i will do so? Well, i think this next chapter might earn me Fluttercord fans. Because the next chapter shall be on Discord and Fluttershy. **

**Now, my history with Fluttercord actually begins a little bit during my love for the show. I was new and i wasn't sure what i thought of the show. I saw some MLP fanfics and didn't think much of them. I saw this fan war between Celestia/Discord and Discord/Fluttershy. At first, i wasn't sure who to root for. I thought Fluttercord wouldn't be possible. So, you are wondering what story led me to becoming a Fluttercord fan. Well, thank Disney Fanatic 2364 and her story Bride of Discord for it. Reading that story was 'interesting'. I mean at first i didn't think much of it. Then, i saw an image of Fluttershy and Discord playing in my mind. Upon my other viewing of that fanfic along with other fluttercord stories, i became a fan of Fluttercord. I mean i can't really see Discord being with Celestia all that much. Sorry Celestia and Discord fans. **

**So, this will be a hurt and comfort type of chapter. I wanted to take the time for everyone to see it now. These series of one-shots are stand alone. They have no connects to them and are of their own universes. So i am warning you now. So, let's get started. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro._

Pairing 3: Fluttershy and Discord

"No, pleases don't Fluttershy. Please...Don't leave me" Discord said as he tossed and turned on the bed.

It was a shock to Everypony that Discord asked Fluttershy to marry him, but she actually agreed to it. Yet, that was about six months ago. Now, the two were happily married and sharing the same bed together. The marriage had been great between the two. They may have disagreements upon certain arrangements, but the two find common ground in order to adapt to the situation.

Yet, not all was happy in the mind of the draconequus. He had nightmares ever since the two got married. He would usually tell Fluttershy it was nothing, but the dreams had been getting worse and worse.

"FLUTTERSHY NO" Discord awoken abruptly.

The lord of Chaos looked to his bedside seeing Fluttershy was snuggling besides him. She could tell her dream was about their future together. Discord smiled and patted her head. He felt the side of her cheek and grins. He was happy that he was married to her. Such a bond the two shared made him want to grow old with Fluttershy. He pulled his arms away as he got up. He knew the reality of that fact. The fact that Fluttershy would age and Discord would not.

The Draconequus got up, unfazed that his wife woke up seeing his tail vanish out the bedroom door.

XxxX

Discord stood outside the balcony. He looked over the Everfree Forest while he was drinking chocolate milk. He hoped that his beverage would calm his nerves of his recent dream. The dream he had always frighten him. It was the same dream he had over and over and over again. The dream was about him staying the same age while Fluttershy's body began to deteriorate. Discord tried to do all in his power to keep his wife alive, but it was no use. It was ironically factor that despite all the reality bending powers Discord had at his disposal, he was powerless to stop his loved ones from death's grip.

"I can make chocolate rain and make it snow marshmallows, but i can't keep the one i love from death" Discord said with sadness.

He pounded his lion paw on the wood that the railing was made of "NO, i will not let it end this way. I need to think of some way to save her"

Discord went inside hoping to do some research.

XxxX

Fluttershy journeyed through the dark corridors of the cottage. She kept her head down hoping to seek out her husband, who had mysteriously vanished from the bedroom. The last couple of months had been strange to her. First, it started with Discord proposing to her. Then, they were married as she had just realized that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Now, he was no where to be found. She would have felt horrible if she had accused him of breaking her heart for some other mare. Yet, Discord often vanished in the middle of the night. She needed to understand why he did this? Wasn't he happy with their marriage? The Pegasus flew from room to room as she would never rest until she found her husband.

Suddenly, she heard from downstairs a strange noise. It started low and then it gradually grew louder and louder. She landed on top of the stairs overlooking her husband, who was reading books trying to look up something. He wore reading glasses and was so fixated on the books that he didn't notice her coming towards him. She wasn't sure if she should bother him, but it was their marriage that taught her even more how to be assertive.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked with a soft voice

"Ahhhhh Fluttershy, i was just..." Discord said making the books and desk vanish before her eyes.

"It's okay, i just noticed that you weren't in bed" Fluttershy smiled looking at her husband. She could tell something was bothering him. As his wife, she was going to help him through it. "Is everything alright, honey"

"Yes, everything is fine dear. I am sorry i have made you worried" Discord smiled hoping his lie would convince her of his wellbeing. It did not.

"Discord, we have been married for a month. I think you should learn to be a bit more honest with me" Fluttershy showed a look of concern. "What did we talk about"

Discord sighed "You should always confront a friend if you are having a problem with something"

"I am begging you. I have seen you get up in the middle of the night. I have watched you become unpeasant ever since we have gotten married. Please tell me it isn't another mare" Fluttershy told him

Discord could tell by her concerns "O heavens no my sweet heart"

The lord of Chaos immediately took Fluttershy into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I married you my dear. No other mare is no equal to you. I am sorry if i had made you think that way. Plus, i don't think you can help the situation i am going through"

Fluttershy smiled feeling relieved that he wasn't cheating on her "Oh thank goodness". Fluttershy then heard the second part of his statement. She put her hoof on his eagle claw "What do you mean i can't help you? We are a team Discord. We will work through our problems together no matter how unreachable they maybe"

"Can you stop yourself from dying?" Discord looked to her in sadness.

This stopped Fluttershy cold. She could tell where the real problem lied. The mare understood that Discord had been in stone for a thousand years. His powers could allow him to live for many many many years. Yet, much like any other mare, she had a more 'limited' life span. She looked to the Draconequus's eyes. Fluttershy sensed her husband's sadness. It was like a big piece of himself was taken out. She could sense that this problem was shaking him up to his core. This problem wouldn't go away until somepony could tell him how to deal with the situation. Luckily for him, her job as a wife was going to do just that.

"Come with me" She offered her hooves to him.

He hesitated at first, but her smile was getting to him. "Okay, Fluttershy you win"

XxxX

"Okay, now look" Fluttershy smiled as she had taken Discord on top of the cottage to overlook the rising sun that was coming up soon.

"You took me up here just so we can watch a sun rise?" Discord questioned

"To you, it might be just a sunrise, to me i see it as something more" Fluttershy smiled

Discord looked puzzled. The sun rise was just a sunrise. What did his wife want him to see? Princess Celestia was raising the sun throughout Equestria. It wasn't anything new in that routine. Discord looked over at Fluttershy trying to understand what she found special about the sun rise.

"You see Discord, what i see in the sunrise isn't the sunrise itself. It's the memories i share with the people i watch it with" Fluttershy smiled bringing out two photo albums.

Discord recognized the pure white album of being their wedding photos they took with their friends. Discord chuckled looking over various pictures of the guests and themselves. The wedding and the reception was in a word of itself, chaotic.

Discord then opened the old brown album. His shock almost made the book go down to the ground. Fluttershy smiled as she looked at her husband, who couldn't help but feel glad of the moment he was feeling with her. The photos consisted of the last few months leading up to their wedding. Fluttershy looked to her husband with a big grin on her face.

"Discord, these memories are very special to me. I hold on to them as a reminder that no matter how old i get, i will look back to these memories and enjoy each one of them" Fluttershy announced.

Discord felt his wife lifting his chin up slowly. Her smile was still holding up strong. He didn't think of his memories the way she was telling him.

"Discord, your nightmares are only out to scare you. In your fear, you failed to see that just because someone is not with you, it doesn't mean that they have gone away from you completely. It means that their spirits will be with you. They are guiding you no matter what obstacle in your life that you currently face" Fluttershy kissed her husband as she looked deeply into his eyes.

After the long kiss, she giggled for a tiny bit. She then turned back her face into seriousness "I might not be able to stop myself from aging, that doesn't mean i won't live the rest of my life span in fear. It means that there will be more memories to make with you before i leave this world"

Tears rose from the Draconequus's face. He couldn't believe his wife has said such words he hasn't heard in a thousand years. He might hear lectures and speeches, but each day his wife tells him something he hasn't learned. He picked her up in his arms.

"You are definitely right my dear. Thank you for snapping me out of my nightmares" Discord returned his wife's kiss. He then swirls her around his arms. He laughed along with her and felt very positive this morning. Maybe it was Celestia's sun that was brightening the darkness of his doubts. He looks to his wife and smiled.

"You are right my dear. There is no sense living in sadness, when you have someone with you by your side. I know you may not share my immortality, but i am going to make sure you are one happy wife"

Fluttershy smiled looking at her husband "With you with me, i already have all that i wanted"

"Maybe not everything yet" Discord smiled

"What...what do you mean" Fluttershy looked to her husband. Now, it was her turn to be confused.

"Well, i think that one day, we can have kids of our own for us to teach" Discord smiled holding his wife in his arms.

"Ki...Kids?" Fluttershy blushed realizing what he was referring to.

"How many do you think we should have. four...eight...oh how about fourty eight" Discord smiled as he looked to Fluttershy

"Fourty...Eight foals" Fluttershy softly spoke as she was shaking so much at that reality, that she fainted

"Fluttershy" Discord said as he realized he had just made her faint "Maybe we should talk about this another time then"

XxxX

**Oh Discord and Fluttershy, you two crack me up. **

**This chapter was really fun to write. Especially, when it came to writing about the problem the two could have in a relationship. I often wonder how Fluttershy could stay alive with Discord. It's really sad to see this work in future Fluttercord stories. **

**I can't imagine Fluttershy and Discord having a lot of kids. Probably either between 3 to 8 kids. I mean i have seen some great fanmade children of this couple. I can imagine Fluttershy being a great mother. I can also imagine her yelling as well. **

**Next chapter, i am not sure i am still trying to debate something but, please give me suggestions on what pairing is next for me to write a one shot on. Remember i can do Oc's as well. Also, we are including the Equestria Girls world as well. **

**So, until then, have a great New Years and see you all later. **


	4. ApplejackRarity

**I want to thank you guys for liking the last chapter. Your comments always brings a smile to my face. So, here is the next oneshot for this story, Rarity and Applejack.**

**Now, I am going to be stepping out of my comfort zone just to do chapters like these. i am okay with men liking other men and woman loving other woman. For some reason, i always felt a bit drawn back to it, but i am okay with it now. So, let's hope i don't mess this up. **

**For some reason, i find Applejack and Rarity to have a great friendship. Seeing them as a pairing is weird, but i guess i could see it. I can see these two as like the country mouse and the city mouse. Though, i wonder why someone hasn't made an story out of that yet? Anywho, here is Applejack/Rarity's oneshot. But first to my loyal fans that left me nice comments. **

**Barley Bits: Well i love Fluttercord and eventually i will write Eris/Butterscotch. Been shocked that people loved Groom of Eris. **

**Snowfrost: Yea make Fluttershy immortal would have been a great plan, if it wasn't for her friends dying around her. having her stay young while everyone else ages around her isn't exactly the most rewarding power. It's just like the Minas touch. Sure you can turn all you touch into gold, but that means you can't touch those you care about or even food for that matter. I don't get requests of using other people's OC's but i will see what i can do. **

**Yeeeeeaaaaaah: Well, since you asked nicely, that's why i am doing Applejack and Rarity. **

**Creepkiller55: I will do those pairings after this one. **

**Misskoifishpony: Yea, when i saw that moment between Twilight and Sunset Shimmer i said to myself (Pleases tell me this isn't like the last episode of Legend of Korra. I was so confused at that last scene.) But, if Sunset Shimmer/Twilight was canon then i would have no problems with it. Oh really, didn't realize DF shipped those two. Well, Sunset Shimmer in chapter 2 flirty nature always throws Dusk Shine off. Sorry if i didn't give Sunset Glare more development. I think i was rushing into it not realizing about it. Thanks for the compliment about it. I kind of feel that Fluttercord had that problem where Discord never really aged. i mean he could get sick, but maybe he will grow older when future seasons come to pass. Plus, i think your story is doing great. Keep up the good work Misskoifishpony. **

**Now, onto the romance**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Paring Four: Applejack and Rarity

"I told you I'm fine" Applejack said groaning on her bed. She put her front hoofs down, only to be brought down by the pain those hooves were under. this urge of pain caused the pony to crash to the floor screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I told you that the doctor didn't want you to strain your hooves. you need to rest up child" Granny Smith said putting her granddaughter on the bed. Big Mac stood by Applejack just in case if she decided to be stubborn about it.

Applejack was doing her daily routine of Applebucking for the season. She knew that there was only a matter of time before the winter would come and the apples would either freeze over, fruit bats would seek them out, or they would turn rotten. Applejack couldn't bear any one of those fates to her apples. Of course, pushing herself too hard is what led Applejack to earning her spot on the bed. The doctors told her that she had sprained her hooves and would only be fulled healed in a few days.

"How can i rest when Applebloom can barely handle Applebucking, Big Mac has a lot on his hooves as it is, and you could hurt yourself again just applebucking for three minutes" Applejack struggled to rise up.

"Confound it, Applejack" The elder apple family member roared in protest "I might be old, but that doesn't mean that i am out for the count"

Granny Smith tried to show Applejack that she still has the strength from years ago, but the pain in her back made her making the same noises as Applejack. Granny Smith sighed as she and Big Mac tried to keep Applejack from hurting herself.

"I see your point, but that doesn't mean you should be risking your life trying to support this family for a little while longer" Granny Smith yelped

Big Mac was afraid of stepping into the conversation. He knew that the battle between the younger and older generation of Apples was like a battlefield. the large colt wanted no part of their arguments. So, he left the room trying to escape the tornadoes of war.

* * *

><p>Big Mac entered and closed the door behind him. He took a breath in acceptance of his task ahead of him would be a hard and perilous journey, yet the colt was ready to carry forward the task at hoof. He lifted his head and quickly noticed that he wasn't alone in the hallways. The stranger wasn't such a stranger as he noticed who exactly this stranger was. It was Applejack's friend Rarity that stood before him. He could tell by her facial expression that she had heard the conversation that took place in Applejack's room.<p>

"She is still injured isn't she" Rarity slowly asked

"EEYUP" The stallion nods forward with sadness

"That is absolutely dreadful" Rarity said while looking at Big Mac.

The red colt had picked up on how much Rarity has changed ever since he met her. Rarity may have qualities that make her seem out of place in the Apple family, yet Applejack has always been there to defend her like the friend she was.

Rarity looked outside the window. She knew how much work the Apple family had to do. She looked at how much in pain her best friend was as it was her duty not only as a good friend, but a good marefriend.

* * *

><p>Rarity, knowing her work required of getting dirty, wore the proper attire. She wore an overalls and a straw hat. She figured that Applebucking shouldn't have been that hard. Applejack made it look so easy. She stared at the large trees seeing that some of them were already lacked the apples due to Big Mac or Applebloom doing the job for her. Rarity stared at a really tall tree.<p>

"Well, if Applejack can do it, so can I" Rarity focusing on the problem at hoof.

Rarity turned her back on the tree. She position her lower half to where the apple tree was. She turned her head making sure her hoof was in the proper place, so she wouldn't be hitting air. Rarity focused her backhoof on the tree and raised her hoof. She swung it back and forth hitting the air as pratice. Rarity wanted to be just like Applejack. She wanted Applejack to be proud that she can Applebuck just as well as she could.

_One...Two...Three...NOW _Rarity thought to herself before swinging her hoof on the tree.

The tree didn't move at all, however Rarity had simply hit her hoof straight on the tree. The pain jolted through her hoof and she let out a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rarity yelped as she ran around the appletree uttering such profanity that Rarity was lucky Sweetie Belle or Applebloom wasn't around to hear her. She looked at her hoof and blew on it in hopes it would feel better. She carefully put her hoof down and sighed.

"Well Rarity, like somepony use to say. No pain no gain" Rarity smiled in hopes of hiding her pain. She approached another appletree. "Well, let's try this again"

With the same results, Rarity kept yelling about the pain and roaring more profanity in the air.

* * *

><p>Staring out at the window, Applejack was wondering what was Rarity doing at the Apple farm. The thought hit her that she had made lunch for them to eat. Applejack was still trying to grasp the mindset of being Rarity's marefriend. it was awkward at first, but eventually Applejack warmed up to the idea of being a marefriend to the fashionista mare of Ponyville. Though, the strain on their relationship was mostly about them being in two different worlds. Rarity had the fashion life while she tended to the farm. There was no way she could travel with Rarity without the worry of her farm. She heard Rarity using such profound words that a sailor pony would think she swears too much. Applejack, seeing that Granny Smith was asleep, carefully made her way off the bed and outside her bedroom door.<p>

Making her way downstairs, Applejack saw the beautiful lunch Rarity had made. Big Mac and Rarity made their way into the kitchen, causing the young mare to hide in sight. She knew if Rarity or Big Mac had caught her out of bed, she would be dragged to put herself back into the bed.

"Now, i see why Applejack is so tired. Those appletrees are tough" Rarity said taking a small bite of her daisy sandwich.

"Yep" Big Mac's usual answer for everything.

"My body feels sore, i don't think i will be able to use my hooves. I guess due to my lack of hoof strength, i will only knock a few apples off those trees. Even with my magic, i don't think i will be much help to you guys" Rarity gave a breath of sadness.

Big Mac looked at Rarity "Why are you helping us though. Is it for Applejack or something more?"

"At first, i thought i was doing it because Applejack was incapacitated, but i think i am doing it for something more?" Rarity said. This answer peeked the interest of the two apple farmers in the room.

"You see, i have known Applejack for a long time. I really never thought Applejack was special somepony material. I rushed into this relationship looking for something more. I imagined my future taking care of Applejack and her family. I never thought the possibility of Applejack getting hurt. I guess when i heard about her injury i entered the crossroads of my destiny. With Applejack getting hurt, who will tend to the farm that we might have. I might have my clothing lines, however that wouldn't be enough to raise a family around" Rarity looked at her sandwich.

Applejack was shocked at Rarity's statement. Never once she had talked about living on the farm with her. Applejack was shocked at seeing how much Rarity had prepared for their future together.

"However, i wanted to try and do something that seems important to Applejack. I thought Applebucking might have been it" Rarity wanted to cry. Applejack saw how hurt she was.

_She wanted to do something that will make me see that she is important? _Applejack thought as she stared intensely at the fashionista, who put down her straw hat and levitating her hair to fix it up. She put it in a bun and levitated her hat back on. "Well, there is no use crying over spilled milk. It's time for me to get back to work. I will impress Applejack, even if i have to throw out my back. I will go the mile for the one i love"

Applejack stared intensely at Rarity, who ran back outside. Big Mac went upstairs to check on his sister, yet he stopped at the first step of the stairs, seeing his sister overheard the whole thing. Big Mac could have sent her sibling back to her room, yet he understood the love Applejack was feeling at the moment. "Thanks Big Mac"

Big Mac moved out of the way, so Applejack could get pass. Big Mac smiled as he walked the stairs in support of his sister's relationship.

* * *

><p>"Oh Come on" Rarity growled seeing only one apple fell down when she hit it with her hoof.<p>

A giggle came from her marefriend as Rarity turned to see Applejack standing near her.

"Applejack darling, you are suppose to be resting" Rarity running up to her marefriend in concern of her hooves.

"Just relax, i just wanted to watch how you were doing" Applejack smiled

"Well, not as good as i wanted to. I guess i lack your strength of bringing these apples down" Rarity frowned as she stared at the apple trees. She threw her hoof in anger "You may have won this battle but you haven't won the war"

Applejack laughed as she hugged Rarity, who smiled as she looked at Applejack. "Rarity, I know why you are doing this. I overheard you talking to Big Mac about it"

"Oh, umm well you see..." Rarity tried to throw a comment in to the situation.

"Rarity, you may not see it, but you are doing something important for me, you are being supportive of me. It's the little things that matter the most" Applejack smiled

Rarity's smile turned to a frustrating groan "You are trying to recover from your injuries. The Apple farm is in trouble. What happens if we try to raise a family like this? I don't think my clothing lines will be able to make ends meet for the family we could have. What if you get injuried worse than you already are"

Applejack sensed her anger of why she would feel needed "Rarity..."

"Don't you 'Rarity' me. What do i have to do. I do the cleaning and making dresses, but at the Apple farm, how can i make myself useful when something happens to you. i won't live with myself knowing that i could have been more..." Rarity said

Applejack decided to kiss her marefriend to silence her and relieve her of the worry and stress she might have had. Rarity tried to struggle at first, but the kiss soon took her mind off the worry for a little bit.

"Rarity, if that road ever comes, i will make sure everything will be just fine. Besides, i am alive now, so i can help you learn how to Applebuck" Applejack smiled "Show me your stance"

Rarity did as Applejack instructed her to do as they were at a tree full of apples. "Understood"

"Okay, now this next part is going to require quick action. I need you to lift both of your hooves and kick that tree as hard as you can okay" Applejack smiled. AJ knew that Rarity wasn't like Spike, who would kick the tree off the ground. Rarity lifted her legs and hit the tree at the right angle. Suddenly, mostly all of the apples fell into the buckets Applejack had laid out.

"AJ, i did it, i did it" Rarity ran over to her marefriend and leaped into her hooves and kept on kissing her.

"Yes Rarity, yes you did" Applejack smiled in the comfort of her marefriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this chapter. What did you think? <strong>

**I am not one for doing same sex relationships in any media, but i have to say, it was pretty fun of changing the norm. A great change of pace. So, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't then i completely understand. I just want you guys to know that i love doing stories like these and i hope to bring more along soon. **

**It was fun seeing Rarity in pain and swearing more than a sailor would. Hey, you guys knew that i don't really like Rarity all that much. Imagining in such pain brings a smile on my face. Hehehe (Evil Grin). **

**Next pairing: Applejack/Pinkie Pie**

**So, until then, see you later. **


End file.
